falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slidell
Slidell is the one the more populous and definitely the most heavily contested communities in the Florida Parishes. It has been under the alternating control of different armed forces for almost a century. History Pre-War Slidell had been a major industrial city in the Gulf states since the early 20th century. With its proximity to New Orleans, on the other side of Lake Pontchartrain, the 'Dell' was a notable crossroads for travelers. During the Space Race and the US Space Program in the 1960's, the USSA picked the city as the location for several new facilities. The local industry massively turned towards aeronautics and the population tripled thanks to the industry boom. When the Resource Wars came along, the city was hit extremely hard by the oil crisis. Most of the population took off towards New Orleans and their homes were left abandoned and uncared for. The War With the Space Center having been decommissioned by the Agency decades ago, the enemies of America had no interest in the decaying suburb. However, the city proved to have little luck as it was flooded by both the radiation from the much bigger target that was New Orleans, and the water of Lake Pontchartrain. Post-War Although the city was flooded with radiation and water, many in Slidell attempted to hang on, taking refuge in buildings above the water level, including the decaying Space Center. By 2079, food and water began to run out in Slidell, leading many of the residents to move farther inland. For the next hundred years or so, Slidell remained mostly unoccupied, with only a few squatters living in the ruins of the town. It was only in 2191 that an exiled Big Easy boss by the name of Hector Pollard moved into Slidell with his retinue. Pollard fixed up Slidell's downtown and turned it into an overland trading terminus between the Big Easy and the eastern Gulf Coast. Soon, people began calling Slidell "the Little Easy". It was in 2203 that this all changed. A horde emerged from the east headed by one man: Matthias Dugan, the "Terror of the Gulf", a hulking cyborg warlord from Florida with a talent for war. Dugan's next target: the Big Easy, the biggest city around. Slidell was only a speed bump on his warpath. Hector Pollard and his militia attempted to defend the town, but were quickly defeated and executed. Dugan made Slidell his war camp, starting a year long occupation in preparation for his attack on the Big Easy. By then, the bosses of the city were in a panic, as there was an army at their doorstep. For the time being, they decided to band together in an effort to defend against Dugan. For the next year, boss assassins and saboteurs ran amok in Slidell, destroying supplies, poisoning food, and performing assassinations. Dugan's horde became more and more unstable until it reached breaking point in early 2204 when the unthinkable happened: Dugan was assassinated. Their leader dead, Dugan's horde initially tried to continue their late leader's plan of taking the Big Easy and elect a new leader democratically, but the election process fell through. Dugan's once mighty horde splintered into factions, breaking up Slidell between them. Not comfortable with a town of soldiers and raiders nearby, the bosses of the Big Easy elected one of their lesser members, Francis Connor, to bring stability to Slidell and govern it himself. In 2204, Francis Connor rolled into Slidell with a pack of mercenaries and chased the remnants of Dugan's horde out. Connor then set himself up as dictator of the town. Connor's rule was not a fair one, rife with corruption and heavy-handedness in regards to the townspeople. Connor soon became the most hated man in Slidell. By 2205, things were at breaking point. Along with the low public morale, the remnants of Dugan's horde had reformed in the marshes south of Slidell and were marching on the town. Connor's mercenaries, not paid to die for him, fled the advance of the horde. Seeing that the fight was now futile, Connor also slipped away. The invading army was met with open arms by the populace, now tired of Connor's harsh rule. This was the first time the people of Slidell showed their obsequious side and would certainly not be their last. The remnants of Dugan's horde managed to hold onto Slidell for another year until another more bizarre faction came to take it from them: the Airmen. Flying above town in mysterious gyrocopters in late 2208, the Airmen rained down hell on Slidell until the occupying army fled. The Airmen were quite even handed in their rule, mostly just using Slidell as a base for their gyrocopters. They even allowed the people of Slidell to fly them a few times. However, soon fuel began to become scarce and the Airmen packed up and left for parts unknown in 2209. With that, the remnants of Dugan's horde marched back into Slidell and once again took it for themselves. The inability of Francis Connor to hold Slidell and its frequent changing of hands alarmed some of the bosses of the Big Easy, who didn't want an active war zone or large numbers of soldiers nearby. So, a small number of the bosses formed the Ghost Combine in an effort to secure Slidell. Hiring large numbers of mercenaries and thugs, the Combine marched on Slidell in 2209. Surrounding the town, the Combine moved in, killing soldiers but avoiding civilian casualties. In two weeks, almost all of Matthias Dugan's once great horde had been killed, with only a few slipping away. From there, the Combine tried to rebuild Slidell as it once was, "the Little Easy". They built new buildings and established territories for different bosses in the Combine. The Combine even brought in doctors to Slidell. But sadly, this did not end the city's now destructive cycle, because even as the Combine seemingly thrived, it was rotting at the core. Francis Connor had wormed his way into the Ghost Combine in 2210 and was given jurisdiction over Eden Isle, a relatively small territory. However, Connor had ambitions, big ambitions. He wanted Slidell back. Using money from his benefactors in the Big Easy (rivals of the Ghost Combine), Connor began to buy off the Combine's mercenaries and thugs. By 2211, Francis Connor effectively had control over three-fourths of the Ghost Combine's military. Slidell infrastructure had been mostly repaired in the last two years and the Combine had rebuffed the attacks of raiders (including Jane). It was then Connor made his move. Launching his coup at night, Connor took great care to kill the bosses first so the remaining soldiers of the Combine would have no commanders. It was then easy to defeat the Combine's remaining soldiers and drive them out. The next year was not actually that bad. Learning from the lessons of his last occupation, Connor took a more laid back approach this time around and utilized Slidell's new infrastructure to the town's benefit. Of course, this didn't last for long. In 2212, the Ghost Combine returned to Slidell, this time with assistance from enlisted swampers and even more mercenaries. However, this time Francis Connor was not content to just leave without a fight. The battle was a bloody one, with much fire and explosions. Much of Slidell burned and many people died. The Ghost Combine managed to win the day, but Connor escaped and most of the infrastructure they had built was destroyed. After that victory, the power of the Ghost Combine was exhausted. Their swampers abandoned Slidell, and many of their mercenaries deserted too. Later in 2212, Jane, the head of a matriarchal tribe of raiders, attacked the town at one of its weaker points, taking it from the Ghost Combine and enforcing her matriachial doctrine throughout Slidell. The townspeople took this in stride, of course. Things were relatively peaceful for the next year or two. In 2213, a great hurricane broke upon the Gulf Coast, putting quite a bit of Slidell underwater and killing the majority of Jane's raiders. The remaining raiders decided to integrate with rest of Slidell's population instead of ruling them. For next two years or so, Slidell experienced a rare period of self-rule. However, that did not equal prosperity and very little food or money flowed into the city. It was Francis Connor who brought war back to Slidell in 2215. Discredited in the Big Easy and with little to no supporters, Connor came back to Slidell with a raider gang called the Directors who he had hired as bruisers. Savagely sacking the town, Connor gave no mercy to what he saw as "resistance". He had already spent all his wealth on taking Slidell two times before, so he decided to try to confiscate anything of wealth the people of Slidell possessed. This alienated the people of Slidell to no end. In 2215, a splinter group of technocrats from Scott's Town arrived in Slidell, seemingly nonviolently. Connor welcomed them, hoping to build support for his regime from outsiders. The technocrats seemed amiable enough at first, and they decided to support Connor, on the terms that they could conduct their experiments (in psychology) in confidence. However, the shaky truce was broken later that year when Connor discovered what kind of inhumane psychological experiments the technocrats were conducting. Even for a man as immoral as Connor, his conscience was rattled by these discoveries, and he ordered the technocrats to leave. In response, the technocrats, through bribing the Directors, overthrew Connor and forced him to flee Slidell once again. The technocrats then allowed the Directors to remain in control of the town, as long as they didn't interfere with their experiments. In 2215, the Admiralty Council sent a few ships north to raid the Gulf Coast. After slim pickings in West Florida, the Admiralty Council's ships moved on to Louisiana. In due time, the Council's ships struck in Slidell. The Directors and the technocrats attempted to rally the people of Slidell to fight for them but failed. While the Directors fled east, the technocrats took refuge in the northern ruins of Slidell, waiting. The small Admiralty Council expedition took a liking to Slidell because of its prime location and its amiable population, and they made it their temporary base of operations. They stayed there for a few months, pirating vessels all over Lake Pontchartrain. However, soon the bosses wised up, and the pirates decided to go back to Fort Jefferson. When the Admiralty Council ships pulled out of the harbor, the Technocrats returned, and a new kind of hell came to Slidell. The Technocrats came back with a vengeance. Until then, the Technocrats had kept their psychology experiments underground and secret. But now that they knew the people of Slidell had no allegiance to them, the Technocrats decided to make them. For the next five years, Slidell was under strict control of the Technocrats and a massive psychological experiment began. The Technocrats enforced varying amounts of force on the people of Slidell. Some of those were very harsh. Very harsh. By 2220, the people of Slidell had had enough. For the first and one of the only times in Slidell's history, the people overthrew their occupiers and attempted to kill them all. Unfortunately, some of the Technocrats managed to flee to the Big Easy and plagued that city's underworld for the next two decades. Another rare period of peace came to Slidell for the next year. The people actually took pretty good care of themselves, and there was hope, for once, that this cycle of violence could end. In late 2221, some ghouls came into town, with guns. Initially, the townspeople thought it was another occupation and surrendered on the spot but in fact, it was actually emissaries from the Mutant Free Republic, a new state bent on rebuilding and unity. The ghouls asked if Slidell would like to join this fledgling nation. The people of Slidell accepted. After that, Slidell flew the flag of the Mutant Free Republic and a ghoul mayor was elected in the first public election in Slidell since before the Great War. A small garrison of ghoul and human soldiers was established called Camp Villere. An attack from a warlord from east named War Machine was even repelled in 2223, showing that conquest of Slidell might not be so easy next time. However, it really was in the end. In 2224, another large hurricane, the second in twenty years, hit Slidell, causing major property damage. Crime increased as food became scarse and the ghoul mayor made the foolish move of declaring martial law. It was at this time Francis Connor emerged for the fourth time (fifth if you count a failed attempt in 2209). Now almost penniless with little to no credibility left, Connor came to the mayor's office with a single mini-nuke and declared himself in charge. However, he tried to continue relations with the Mutant Free Republic, even keeping the flag flying. By 2224, new players had emerged in the Big Easy, ones who wanted Slidell for themselves. One of these people was Louie Marquis, brother and chief enforcer of the Boss of the Marquis family. He wanted a territory of his own, and Slidell had the reputation and the prestige. The Marquis family hired mercenaries, thugs, and even pirates to assist in their assault on Slidell. On March 3, 2224, Louie executed his attack on Slidell. Knowing his time was up, Connor decided to go out with a bang and set off his mini-nuke, taking much of the Old City Hall with him. With Connor gone, Marquis took over as the "Boss of Slidell". Deciding not to invest too much in renovating Slidell (since he knew he would most likely lose it), Boss Marquis told the people of Slidell to rebuild themselves, earning their ire. In 2226, the Admiralty Council returned with a larger fleet to take Slidell again to raid Lake Pontchartrain. Louie knew he couldn't hold out against such a large force of pirates. However, Boss Marquis was not eager to leave completely and stayed in the northern ruins, harassing the pirates at any opportunity. By February the next year, the pirates were ready to leave and were packing up their supplies. However, before they departed, an army of robots invaded Slidell from the east, killing many pirates and civilians. The Admiralty Council fled and Boss Marquis stalled his plans for retaking Slidell. War Machine had arrived. Said to be a man who had grafted himself into the frame of a sentry bot, War Machine came from the east with his small army of sentry bots, protectons, and Mr. Gutsys and took Slidell by storm. A surprisingly benevolent ruler, War Machine spent most of his time repairing his robots and plotting greater plans for expanding his "empire". As War Machine brooded, Louie Marquis was making plans to retake Slidell once again. Calling upon his brother once again, Marquis was granted just two mercenary companies (and not the good ones) to take Slidell. In 2228, Marquis marched his companies up I-10 to Slidell to retake what was stolen from him. The battle with War Machine began. However, as the battle wore on, Marquis had an epiphany: this town was not worth dying for. With that, Marquis turned around and went back to the Big Easy and never returned to Slidell. So War Machine continued his rule of Slidell for another two years, until he was dislodged by yet another Big Easy boss, Daisha Indigo. Another overconfident conquerer, Indigo soon lost Slidell to War Machine again in 2231. In 2231, War Machine did something new: he started trying to make his own robots in Slidell. Smelting and scavenging became staple industries in Slidell as War Machine rebuilt his exhausted robot army. As the economy boomed, working and living conditions became worse. Many died building War Machine's army. A young man returned to Slidell in 2232 named Lincoln Grant. A native of Slidell, Grant had left the town at an early age to live in the Big Easy and had heard of the troubles back in Slidell over the years. Influenced by ideals given to him by a cajun philosopher, Grant returned to Slidell determined to establish a stable republic to save the town. Soon enough, Grant had rallied enough Slidell Republicans (and mercenaries) to attempt to take Slidell from the recovering War Machine. In 2233, he made his move. Simultaneously, saboteurs attacked War Machine's robots in storage and Slidell Republicans attacked his robots in the streets, causing mayhem all over town. Not willing to go out without a fight, War Machine emerged in his sentry bot armor and attacked the Slidell Republicans head on. Although the Slidell Republicans emerged victorious and defeated War Machine, Lincoln Grant was tragically killed in the battle. The short-lived Republic of Slidell was born. With the leader of the Slidell Republicans martyred, one of Grant's lieutenants, Christian Steele, took over as "president". Though outmaneuvered by his rivals and the Big Easy bosses who wanted him out, Steele ran Slidell as he saw best, repurposing many of War Machine's former forges and robots as resources. However, he did little to gain the love of the people and ignored the advice of many of his fellow Slidell Republicans while running the town. In fact, later in 2240 when Slidell residents demanded a vote to elect a new president of the Republic of Slidell, Steele laid down the law and set up a curfew and a strict work schedule. Steele hoped this strict new work regimen would encourage growth and make the Republic of Slidell a regional power. This would never come to pass. In 2242, the Royaume unified the Big Easy and sent the city's bosses scurrying in all directions. Many of them fled towards Slidell, a traditional place of refuge for exiled and down-on-their-luck bosses. The rapid influx of the bosses and their gangs caused an upheaval unseen in almost a decade and the fragile Republic of Slidell nearly collapsed. However, President Steele and the rest of the Slidell Republicans managed to protect their own small slice of the town while the rest fell to the bosses, paralleling the earlier situation in New Orleans. The next seventeen or so years (2242-2259) were known as the Boss Era, and Slidell regained its nickname "the Little Easy". The bosses struggled for survival and warred among themselves occasionally, but they were all united in keeping down the Slidell Republicans and preventing the town from uniting again. However, that did not stop Steele and his allies tirelessly work to dislodge the bosses from Slidell. Most notable of the Slidell Republicans of this time was Andrea Webber, a skilled assassin, urban terrorist, and mother of the future leader of the Republic of Slidell. The Republic of Slidell and the bosses remained locked in a stalemate until 2259, when the first tendril of the Royaume reached Slidell. Capitaine Monfort, a former adventurer who bought his way into the Royaume, decided in 2258 that he wanted to establish a barony of his own somewhere, preferably a place he could develop and perhaps someday even become part of the Peerage. So he picked Slidell for its divided state and population, not aware of what became of those before him who tried to take the town for their own. Getting together a team of fifteen Gendarmes and dozens of mercenaries, Monfort decided on an amphibious assault to attack. On April 5, 2259, Monfort and his forces landed in Oak Harbor. From there, the Gendarmes and mercenaries went to work, cutting down numerous bosses in one-sided street battles. While the bosses were making their last stand, the Slidell Republicans attacked from the rear, attempting to take back the city in one fell blow. This failed ultimately, but the bosses were broken and the ones that survived either fled or pledged their allegiance to Monfort, the new Baron of Slidell. With most of Slidell under his control, Baron Monfort had only one problem: the remaining Slidell Republicans. Although they had left the city proper, the freedom fighters had set up camps on the outskirts and had begun harassing caravans coming into town. There was even a Republican spy-ring that operated in Slidell and the Big Easy, garnering support for the Republic-in-exile from people who wished to cease Royaume expansion and executing ambushes and assassinations in town. In spite of this, Baron Monfort held the city and even staged a few counterattacks against Republican camps, managing to kill the notorious guerilla Andrea Webber in 2259. Of course, this continued instability brought yet another faction to Slidell, this one more sinister. The first time the weapons of the Brethren glinted at the horizon was in 2260. The Brethren had come to Slidell to spread their doctrine of mutant supremacy to yet another town, this time by force. Seeing Slidell as the perfect opportunity to take advantage of a divided town, the Brethren struck. They came from the north, cleaving a path through Republican camps at Picayune and crossing the West Pearl River to Slidell beyond. No warnings came, and the small Royaume garrison was taken by surprise and suffered heavy losses at the beginning of the siege. Baron Monfort, both ambitious and truculent, armed the men and boys under his rule to aid his team of Gendarmes and mercenaries. He was not going to give up his newly aquired holdings willingly. The siege lasted three months, until Brethren mortars turned away Royaume owned rafters carrying valuable supplies for the town. Finally convinced by his advisors that the town was lost, Baron Monfort took his remaining Gendarmes and retreated to Eden Isle, where he could regroup. Slidell fell to the Brethren. Under Brethren rule, the clerics of the Brethren army tried to install the ghouls and other mutants of the town as Brethren quislings. The native mutants played along the Brethren so as to protect their neighbors, and regular humans were subjected constant and embarrassing checks, some involving stripping. Also, only mutants could have positions of authority, as no human should be above "the Shroud's own brethren". At the same time, the remaining Slidell Republicans managed to take refuge with their allies in Vieux Carré to recoup their losses. However, many of the Republicans began to lose hope and even their president, Christian Steele, drank himself into an early grave. A young, dynamic president, Damion Webber, was elected and worked to keep the Republicans together while in exile. Back in Slidell, the situation began to deteriorate. The native mutant "quislings" were seen as being too lenient and had their authority taken away in 2263. The Brethren harshly enforced their rule and even had public executions for minor crimes such as thievery and even a few children vandalizing buildings. The people of Slidell could only take so much. In the early days of January 2264, Brethren patrols and sentries began to disappear. The clerics began to become more paranoid and blamed the deaths on the Slidell Republicans or the Royaume, who they thought had returned. This was not the case. Only too late did they see the attack was from within the city itself. A local homeless man, "Grungy" Joe Harris, had watched the occupation from the town sewers. These injustices must not go unpunished, as the Brethren were cruel and unjust rulers. "Grungy" Joe knew something had to be done, so he did the obvious thing. Through some unknown means (perhaps through years of scavenging), "Grungy" Joe assembled a large amount of weapons and distributed them to the homeless population of Slidell. Soon, they were ready to strike and began killing isolated Brethren, spreading paranoia. By the summer, the situation had come to a head, and "Grungy" Joe marched his forces out of the shadows to take back the town. The clerics, having smaller numbers, were surprised by the attack and were soon swept north out of the town. The townspeople declared "Grungy" Joe the "King of the Homeless" and the hero of Slidell. On Eden Isle, Baron Monfort watched the fight in Slidell with hungry eyes but knew he couldn't attack the city again until he had enough soldiers and a better position. With the town now free of its Brethren oppressors, "Grungy" Joe tried to govern Slidell himself. However, the "King of the Homeless" was not really interested in ruling and decided to contact some old acquaintances: the Slidell Republicans in the Big Easy. President Damion Webber and his government-in-exile were given an invitation, by messenger, to return and take control. They accepted the offer and did return to cautious enthusiasm from the people of Slidell. The Republic of Slidell was reestablished and President Webber set about securing the town and recruiting new Slidell Republicans to swell their ranks. All in all, his time in Slidell was short but sweet. The malevolent clerics of the Brethren of the Shroud returned in 2265 to take back Slidell with a larger army. Webber and the rest of the Slidell Republicans saw that their situation was hopeless, so they evacuated their forces back to the Big Easy to take back the town at some opportune time, abandoning the town to its fate. The Brethren held on to Slidell for another year and this time they wanted revenge. "Grungy" Joe and many of his men were pursued by the Brethren as they took Slidell. The Brethren reported them all killed but there are rumors that "Grungy" Joe still lurks in the bayou, waiting for his revenge. Soon enough, yet another army emerged from the swamp to take Slidell. This time, it was an expeditionary force of Haddock's Army from Baton Rouge. Unable to hold back this new enemy, the Brethren abandoned the westernmost side of the town. Since the Brethren began to lose its hold on Slidell beginning in 2265, other factions have slinked back into town. Baron Monfort, now growing grey and still stuck on Eden Isle, recruited mercenaries and raised militia and even in his old age led war parties into Brethren and Haddock's Army territory. Even the Slidell Republicans came back to a small extent, setting up guerilla groups and spy rings. Currently, Slidell remains contested, as it always has been. Culture The people of Slidell have a reputation for being extremely obsequious or else acting like hustlers. Their values are extremely malleable and they're prepared to adjust their lifestyles so as not to offend the latest occupier. Soldiers find themselves extremely popular so long as they aren't destitute, even the lowliest grunt usually ends up with a fawning sidekick if not an entire retinue of hangers-on. Soldiers also find it incredibly easy to find a spouse, though these pairings often end when the latest army drives the current occupiers away. Some experienced invaders of Slidell have "Autumn Brides"; spouses that they reconnect with after their faction retakes the city. During Brethren rule, the mutated members of the populace put on great shows of dominating their un-mutated neighbors; but it's a show put on for the Brethren's benefit and doesn't lead to any animosity between townsfolk when the mutant army is driven away. A more recent development in Slidell's history are the Slidell Republicans, a faction within the city in favor of an independent, republican Slidell free of outside rule, a Republic of Slidell. Although they have gained full control of the town a few times, the Slidell Republicans have so far failed to gain the full support of the people and so for the most part are usually either in exile or insurgents. The Slidell Republicans are seen as trouble-makers and dreamers by many and the townspeople prefer the current system of peaceful surrender to the Republicans' slavish devotion to freedom and dreams of republican government. Economy While some of the townsfolk get by with a combination of hunting, scavenging, and subsistence farming; they primarily survive by catering to the needs and desires of whichever army has conquered them lately: buskers, prostitutes, and various other "camp followers," abound: ready to shine shoes, deliver messages, carry water, and run whatever other minor errands a soldier might need. Government The people of Slidell collude among themselves to weather occupations and to soak the occupiers for as much as they can, but they otherwise leave traditional governing to whoever has rolled over them. In 2231, the Republic of Slidell was created to serve as a unifying force to the people of Slidell. After fifty years, many townspeople still don't care for the freedom fighters. When an occupier has overstepped their bounds, sometimes a leader steps up to oppose them and run them out of town. An example of this is "Grungy" Joe Harris, leader of the town's small but surprisingly well armed homeless population that ousted the Brethren of the Shroud from Slidell in 2264 and proceeded to immediately hand over control of the town to the Republic of Slidell. Occupations *Matthias Dugan (2203-2204) *Dugan Remnants (2204) *Francis Connor (2204-2205) *Dugan Remnants (2205-2206) *Francis Connor (2206-2208) *The Airmen (2208-2209) *Dugan Remnants (2209) *Ghost Combine (2209-2211) *Francis Connor (2211-2212) *Ghost Combine (2212) *Jane (2212-2213) *Self-Rule (2213-2215) *Francis Connor (2215) *The Directors (2215) *Admiralty Council (2215) *The Technocrats (2215-2220) *Self-Rule (2220-2221) *Mutant Free Republic (2221-2224) *Francis Connor (2224) *Louie Marquis (2224-2226) *Admiralty Council (2226-2227) *The War Machine (2227-2230) *Daisha Indigo (2230-2231) *The War Machine (2231-2233) *Republic of Slidell (2233-2242) *Contested between various bosses (2242-2259) *The Royaume (2259-2260) *Brethren of the Shroud (2260-2264) *Grungy Joe (2264) *Republic of Slidell (2264-2265) *Brethren of the Shroud (2265) *Contested between various factions (2265-2281) Layout Much of the ruins of Slidell sprawl south of where I-10, I-12, and I-59 intersect, becoming progressively more sodden and submerged as one approaches Lake Pontchartrain. The town of Slidell is primarily split between three factions: Haddock's Army in the west, the Royaume in the south, and the Brethren of the Shroud everywhere else. Although the Slidell Republicans do not hold any land within Slidell at the present, they have several cells within the town and a couple of camps to the north. Its southern terminus is Eden Isle; once a distinct census-designated place, it's now a permanent encampment for the Royaume's Gendarmes and a checkpoint for Royaume-sanctioned privateers. North of I-12 and west of the city ruins is Camp Villere, the shell of a Louisiana Army National Guard facility and once the location of a garrison of the Mutant Free Republic, now a war camp of the Brethren of the Shroud. The atmosphere of Camp Villere is a tense one, as it is the front line of the Brethren's push southwest. The clerics maintain a tight hold over their territory and do not tolerate crime or blasphemy. Haddock's Army holds several checkpoints in the western part of the town and camps outside. However, their numbers are too low to project power far. Quotes About Category:Places Category:Communities